Live Concert Mode
Live Concert Mode is a mechanic in ''Omega Quintet'' that allows the Verse Maidens to start a live performance in the heat of battle when the Voltage Gauge reaches a certain point. Overview During Live Concert Mode, the effects set for a particular activation level will activate, and the BGM will change. Live Concert Mode has a variety of activation effects such as damage increase and damage reduction. From the Menu screen, select Live Concert Mode to set up Live Concert Mode's music and effects. You can set music and effects for each level of the Voltage Gauge. In doing so, the set effects and BGM become unavailable for other levels until Live Concert Mode is over. Live Concert Mode will end after a set amount of turns has passed, but certain conditions will force it to end prematurely. Forced end conditions include: a battle member has been K.O.'d, a dress becomes damaged, or the Voltage Gauge has dropped to 0. Activation Live Concert Mode can be activated from the Support Commands menu in battle. The Voltage Gauge must be at a minimum of Level 1 to activate it. Voltage Gauge consumption is proportionate to the activation level. The higher the activation level, the higher the effect, and the longer the activation time. More specifically: * Level 1 = 10 turns * Level 2 = 15 turns * Level 3 = 20 turns * Level 4 = 25 turns * Level 5 = 30 turns The lower the activation level, the easier it is to activate, but the turn count will be shorter and Live Concert Mode effects will be lower. Live Concert Mode cannot be activated is a member is unable to battle, a dress is damaged, or someone is in Panic mode. Songs There are only five available songs for Live Concert Mode -- the PV songs. These songs can be unlocked by viewing certain character sub-events for each girl except Otoha, as her song is available from the start. * Inchoate Voice: Otoha's insert song. Unlocked by default. * Eureka: Kyouka's insert song. Unlocked by viewing a certain Kyouka sub-event. * MOVE＊MENTER: Kanadeko's insert song. Unlocked by viewing a certain Kanadeko sub-event. * Manmarumarui: Nene's insert song. Unlocked by viewing a certain Nene sub-event. * Complex:CRESCENT: Aria's insert song. Unlocked by viewing a certain Aria sub-event. Effects *'Note': Values change depending on the set level. Requests When Live Concert Mode is activated, Requests are displayed at the top of the screen. By preforming each request, you will earn a Request Bonus that will be displayed in the Results. Completing a request will raise the Voltage Gauge. Additionally, both Takt and the Battle Member who completed the request will have their action counts increased by 1. Fulfilling these requests will also unlock new dance moves for the Promotional Video System. Requests include: * Defeat the MAD! * I want to see a Special Skill! * I want to see Elemental E Skills! * Basic Attacks are the best! * I want to see a Harmonic Chain! * I want you to land at least 20 hits! * Attack the MAD with a Skill! * I want to see you gracefully Link attacks! * Recover with an Energy Skill! * Be careful! Defend yourself for now! * I'd love to see 100 hits!!! * Use a recovery item! * Power up with an Upgraded Skill! * This might be tough, but... Can you get to 50 hits?? * Aim for a Follow and do some damage! Category:Mechanics